She's the star (he's the boy)
by Looop
Summary: [Viñeta. Post XYZ]. Y mientras Serena saltaba de región a región a brillar como una estrella, Clemont trataría de tranquilizar los locos latidos de su corazón.


¡Hola!, esta es mi primera vez en el fandom de Pokemon, y escribiendo a estos personajes. Así que espero haberlo hecho bien (a decir verdad ellos no eran mi primera opción para escribir algo de Pokémon, pero debo de admitir que los encuentro muy lindos juntos). Como se ve, esto es un post XYZ, así que espero de todo corazón que les guste.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **||| She's the star (he's the boy) |||**

Clemont terminó de hacer unas modificaciones al _brazo aipom_ y sonrío. Ya ha pasado un año con dos meses desde aquella despedida con sus amigos. Ash había ido hacia otra región para conseguir llegar a la liga pokémon (por video llamadas él y su hermana le han deseado la mejor de las buenas suertes), y Serena ahora estaba en Sinnoh; pues ya había terminado con los concursos en Hoenn y, quería explorar otros lugares. Había llegado al gran festival, pero lamentablemente no había ganado.

Recuerda la llamada que habían tenido. Y por un momento estuvo preocupado, creyó por un instante que cuando la pantalla del computador se encendiera, su amiga estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas. Pero Serena estaba sonriendo. Y no era aquella sonrisa que usaba para solo aligerar sus sentimientos, la sonrisa que le había mostrado ese día era una de alegría; Serena estaba contenta. Porque sus pokémon se habían divertido y había adquirido una nueva experiencia. Esa había sido su explicación. Hace unos seis meses atrás.

No puede negar que se sintió decepcionado cuando le dijo que iría a Sinnoh para probar suerte. Una parte de Clemont quería que Serena regresara a Kalos para contarle en persona sobre sus nuevas aventuras (él aunque quisiera no tenía mucho que decir, no era como si pudiera moverse de un lado a otro en su puesto de líder de gimnasio), pero la otra parte de él estaba orgulloso de lo lejos que ha llegado. Aunque Bonnie si había dado su queja, diciendo cosas como de que más le vale darse un descanso e ir a verlos durante las fiestas navideñas (aunque para eso, faltase mucho). Porque Bonnie la extrañaba mucho, y quería darle un fuerte abrazo (Clemont también quería hacerlo, pero no era como si se lo fuese a decir a Serena).

Creía haberlo superado ya. Creía que al pasar el tiempo sin verla los sentimientos que había adquirido hacia ella se esfumaran. Pero no fue así. Por cada llamada que les hacía desde cualquier centro pokemon en el que se quedara a dormir, Clemont sentía su corazón latir como loco. Por cada carta que les mandaba, sus manos temblaban cuando intentaba responderle con palabras coherentes (y entendibles). Y una sonrisa de tonto siempre aparecía en su rostro cada que veía los concursos por su computadora. Ya que Serena siempre se veía radiante, como una estrella saliendo por primera vez en el cielo nocturno.

Pero Clemont sabe que aquellos sentimientos no pueden ser recíprocos. Lo sospechó durante el viaje que habían compartido juntos (y el único para su mala suerte). Pero la confirmación no había llegado sino, cuando se habían dado aquel adiós en el aeropuerto; cuando Serena, se había puesto de puntillas para darle un beso a Ash. Su corazón no se había roto, para nada. Como dijo antes ya lo sospechaba. Y aunque el día de hoy, Serena le había confesado ya no tener sentimientos románticos hacia el autoproclamado maestro pokemon, Clemont no se daba esperanzas.

Viendo su _brazo aipom_ se pone a pensar. Quizás sí, su relación con Serena había cambiado tras todas las llamadas que se hacían. Las historias que se compartían ya no eran sobre solo lo que hacían en ese momento, sino, que ambos les gustaba recordar aquel tiempo en Kalos juntos. Y una que otra vez contaba una anécdota olvidada. Pero eso solo hace que Clemont piense en una cosa: Serena no estaba más ahí, ella estaba en una región lejos. _Estaba cumpliendo sus sueños._

Y Clemont no podría estar más orgulloso. Quizás era por eso que le gusta tanto Serena.

— ¡Clemont! —grita Bonnie. Entrando al taller de su hermano con una expresión emocionada. — ¡Rápido!, ¡El concurso ya va a iniciar!

Con una sonrisa agarra su computadora, mientras que su hermana se acomoda junto a él. Y ante los ojos de ambos, en vivo, un concurso en el pueblo Amanecer está comenzando. La mirada de Clemont se enternece cuando Serena aparece en pantalla. Y Bonnie nota esto. Ella siempre nota todo en su hermano.

—Sabes… cuando Serena venga a visitarnos, le pediré que por favor cuide de ti

Y en lugar de negar lo obvio, Clemont solo se sonroja: —Ya veremos que dice ella al respecto.

Pero mientras tanto, él se iba a conformar con ver a Serena brillar como la estrella que estaba destinada a ser.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
